Can't Escape The Cell
by Cookie1428
Summary: Ana is a prisoner. Will she be able to escape her capture? How will meeting Christian change things? I hope to make this story long with many chapters, so please follow it, so you know when I update if you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

It's so cold in here. I have goosebumps up and down my entire body. I need to get warm. Whenever I try to move the chains cut into my thin ankles and wrist that I feel pain. If I move to much they bleed. These damn chains are too tight. I can't remember the last time I ate. I've learned to deal with my hunger pains by mixing in a little bit of dirt in with my bucket of water I have next to me. Every night I look out of the little cell window and try to figure out where the hell I am. But, tonight it's the coldest it's ever been. Being chained up and naked is horrible in this cold.

All I can remember from the night I was taken was walking out of where I work at Olive Garden. It was a little after 1:00am and I was walking home. I heard something behind me and when I went to turn around something hit me in the head. I blacked out and woke up chained here naked. It's always dark besides for the little bit of sunshine that shines thru the cell window in the mornings. This place smells like mold and the walls are made out of cinder blocks. The floor is concrete. There's a door that master comes in and out of. Masters visits are always painful. I dread when he comes in here.

I know I'm not alone down here because I hear other women screaming and sobbing from time to time. That's how I know when master has picked up another girl. If she knew what was good for her she would shut up. You don't want master to come back to your cell ever. I don't know how many girls have come and gone since I've been here, but I hear new women often.

Master only comes in your cell when he's angry, or if I make any sounds without his permission. I remember my first night here i was screaming as loud as I could for help when master came in my cell. I couldn't get a good look at him because he only comes down here in the dark. He beat me till I bleed. He had a whip and he cracked me across my back. I screamed out in pain. He told me to count and I just kept screaming for help, so cracked the whip again across my back. I don't know how many times he hit me, but I never counted. I eventually blacked out from the pain. I don't know how long I was passed out for, but I remember waking up in pain and covered in blood. I cried for a very long time.

The next night after I woke up master came down to my cell. He chained me up and told me if I keep my mouth shut things will be easy and pain free for me. I spit in his face. The whipping came again. I couldn't move for three weeks without pain radiating thru my body from the hits. Or, at least I think it was three weeks. I lose track of days down here.

After that whipping I never spoke another word again. Not even to master unless he tells me to speak. When he comes in my cell I know a beating is coming. I fear him.

I figured out that once a week someone brings me scraps to eat. They always come by when it's pitch black. Every other night I get a clean bucket of water. I've had food 9 times since I've been captured here. It's very lonely and cold. I don't know why I'm here.

My life was amazing before being captured. I was living with my best friend Kate. We just graduated from WSU and moved to Seattle. Kate's parents bought her an apartment and I was living in Kate's spare bedroom. Kate is my best friend. She's always been supportive of all my decisions. I graduated with a Bachelor's degree in English Literature. I was suppose to start my new job at a publishing house at SIP, but I never got the chance to start there.

When I got off work from Olive Garden it was my last night. It was a Sunday. I was suppose to start at SIP Monday morning, but that never happened.

When I first arrived here I tried to figure out who the hell took me. I've played that night over and over in my head and I can't come up with anything. There was no customers who stood out or anything. As far as I know I don't have any enemies and I've never even been mean to anyone. Kate always told me that I was like a doormat. I just let everyone walk all over me. It's something I vow to change if I ever get out of here. I want to stand up for myself and get my life back. Hopefully I can still get into publishing.

I'm determined to get out of here someday but I don't know when and I don't know how. But, I can't lose hope.

I'm snapped from my thoughts when I hear the lock on my cell opening. I turn and face the wall opposite the door and get on my knees with my palms resting on my knees. Master has told me to wait for him like this if he whenever he's return to my cell, so here I am looking at the floor waiting for master. He walks around me so he's facing me. He kneels down so we're eye level.

 _Master:_ "you look disgusting."

*smack*

He slapped me across my face hard. I hold back the tears that are about to flow. The pain and force of the hit almost knocked me off my knees.

*smack*

He slapped me on the other side of my face and the forced knocked me off my knees. I fall to the cold cement ground. I hold in a sob and the scream that wants to come out. He kicks me in the ribs.

 _master:_ "get on your knees bitch!"

I slowly get to my knees when he kicks me again.

 _Master: "Move faster."_

I move as quickly as I can to my knees. I don't know what I did. I didn't make any noise. Why is he here. Master walks behind me. He moves my hair that is hanging down my back to my shoulder. Fuck. My back is exposed he's going to hit me. Just as thought occurred a searing pain shots from my back. It hurts so bad that I scream out in pain. My body has betrayed me by making a sound. Master laughs.

 _Master:_ "I knew I could me speak."

*crack*

 _Master: "Count Bitch."_

I'm in so much pain I whisper "one."

 _Master: "I can't hear you."_

 _*Crack*_

" _ONE!"_ I yell as loud as possibly could. He hits me five more times. The tears are falling from my eyes. It hurt so bad. Master walks around back in front of me and kneels down so we are eye level again.

 _Master: "Look at me!"_

I look up and thru the moonlight shining in my cell I can finally see who master is. It's someone who I thought was my meet my first day of college. I was walking looking at the ground when I ran into him. I dropped my books and bent down to pick them up. He bent over to help me pick them up and we hit our heads off of one another. We both laughed. Since that day we hung out every day at school. He was majoring in art. We never had any class together, but we would always meet up somewhere on campus and study together.

About a week before we graduated he told me he liked me more then a friend but the feelings weren't mutual. I never thought of him as anything more than a friend. That day I didn't want to be mean, so I told him I don't want to lose a good friend by dating him. He didn't take what I had to say seriously and tried to kiss me. I stepped back from him and he just smiled and said he got it. Yet here we are I'm his god damn prisoner.

"Jose?"

*slap* fuck right across the face again.

 _Master: "Did I tell you to speak."_

I don't say anything, but look up at him with as much hate in my eyes as I possibly can. I look to his hand and see a cane. That's what he was hitting me with. Fuck that hurt.

 _Master: "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. If you speak I will make sure you don't get shit to eat."_

I don't say anything and look at him while he's talking. " _It's been a long time Ana. I've been trying to figure out what to do with you. You see these other girls I bring down here I don't give a shit about. I don't even feed them, but you…. There's something about you that it's hard for me to take my anger out on. I don't want to see you in pain, but you have to learn to obey me. I want you as my wife Ana. I'm going to make you my wife. These other women here I beat and fuck hard till they bleed and beg me to stop….. but with you It's different."_

FUCK I'm losing consciousness.

*Slap*

 _Master:_ "Wake the fuck up when I'm talking to you."

The pain from the cane whipping is unbearable. I can feel blood coming out of the spots where the cane hit me. I feel warm where the blood is running.

 _Master: "Ana don't make me hit you again. Stay with me. I need you to know that I'm not going to let you go. I need you to obey me. This is why I'm punishing you. That way you will see how good you have it when I make you my wife…"_

I feel myself starting to sway. I'm going to pass out.

 **XXXXX**

Ugh…. My head hurts. It's so bright in here. Wait what the fuck. I shot my eyes open and it takes me awhile for my eyes to focus. Where the hell am I? I look around and i'm handcuffed to a bed. There's an IV in my arm. This room is red and I see all kinds of stuff hanging around the bed. There's whips, belts, floggers, and canes. I cringe when I see them. There's some kind of monitor hooked up to my finger. I look at the machine and it's a heart rate machine. What is going on? What happened?

After sometime someone walks in. It's Jose. Fuck. My heart rate jumps and Jose looks at the machine.

 _Master:_ "You don't have to be scared Ana."

Is he fucking kidding me. He fucking kidnapped me and locked me a fucking cell and beat the shit out me more times then I can count.

 _Master:_ "I'm glad you're finally awake. You lost a lot of blood. You've been out for two weeks."

I just nod. I was blacked out for two weeks. Holy crap.

 _Master:_ "I'm going to unlock your handcuff and you are going to go take a shower. The shower is thru that door. I need you to look presentable. I have guest coming over. There's a dress in there for you."

He unlocks my handcuffs and I move as quickly to the bathroom as I can. Why am I not in my cell? What people is he bringing over?

*Knock Knock*

 _Master:_ "I don't hear the shower running Ana!"

I turn shower on and I begin to think. How do I get out of here. Think Ana. Think. I look around the bathroom and it's empty besides for the dress Master left for me, shampoo and body wash. There's not even a towel in here. I see a window above the toilet and stand on the toilet to see out it.

I look out the window and see nothing but trees. If I can fit out this window I can make a run for it. I rather die in the damn sea of trees I see then take another beating from Master. I slowly lift the window and wiggle myself out. I hit the ground hard on my back. It fucking hurts, but I get up. I have to run. I have to try and get away from him.

So, I run. I'm naked and running thru this sea of trees. It's so cold out here. My feet are hurting. I need to stop. I stop at a tree to catch my breathe. I hear a tree branch snap and I take off running. I keep running. I'm so tired. I need to rest. I need to stop. I look around and see a tree that fell over. I go to the tree and slip next to it. I take some of the branches that have leaves and break them off of the fallen tree. I hid myself under the branches of leaves and catch my breathe. The leaves seem to be keeping me warm. It's so warm. I'm going to stay here and hide until daylight. I can't see where I'm running right now and it's so cold.

 **XXXXX**

I wake up to see the sun shining. It's so nice to be out of that cell. I panic and realize master is probably looking for me. I have to get up and run. I have to find help. I look around and don't see anyone. I wait and listen to see if I hear anything and I don't. I get up and starting running. I don't know where I'm going, but I have to save myself.

I don't know how long I am running, but I hear a car. I stop and listen…. I run towards the sound of a car. I turn and start running in that direction.

I come across a stream and use my hands to drink some water. It feels so good going down my throat. It's so refreshing. I stay here for a little while and rest. I don't have the strength to continue. Shit I'm exhausted. I'm going to rest.

 **XXXX**

I wake up and see that it's dark out. Fuck. I need to move. I readjust my eyes and head the way I heard the car drive by earlier. I run and run. I keep running. Then BAMN!

What that fuck was that. I feel pain shooting thru me everywhere. I can't move. I can't move.

 _Mystery Man:_ "Fuck! Why did you run out in front of my car?"

I look up and see a man who is tall, muscular and broad-shouldered with dark copper-colored hair and gray eyes. He looks like an angel. I try to speak but all I can say is "Help."

 **A/N: What do you guys think? GOOD?BAD?Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep...Beep….Beep*

I slowly open my eyes to see a heart rate monitor. Panic is quickly setting in. I try to move, but I try to move but pain shots thru me. I try to look down, but I feel lightheaded. I feel pain everywhere.I lay my head back down and sleep overcomes me.

 _Female Voice "She has three broken ribs and 16 scars on her back."_

 _Male Voice "From what?"_

 _Female Voice "We don't know. The man who brought her in said that she ran in front of his car and he hit her."_

 _Male Voice "What about her ankles and wrist. It looks like she's been tied up, or something."_

 _Female "We don't know. She came in naked and unconscious."_

I'm awake again, but I can't seem to open my eyes. Ugh. The pain is unbearable. Someone make this pain go away.

 _Male Voice: "Take her down to get to x-rays. I need to know the severity of broken ribs. Check for any other broken bones as well."_

 _Female Voice "Yes, but doctor you should also know that she is malnourished. Her toxs screen shows signs of heroin use."_

 _Doctor: "That explains being malnourished. Check her from head to toe and let me know if you find anything else."_

 _Nurse: "I will."_

 **XXXX**

 _Doctor: "How is our patient doing?"_

 _Nurse: "After completing the x-rays we discovered her left wrist is broken in three places. She must of landed on it after the car hit her. We also want to show you something."_

I can feel a sheet or whatever is on top of me move. Someone gasps.

 _Doctor: "She was being abused."_

 _Nurse: "We believe so. These are fresh cuts that couldn't have come from the accident."_

 _Doctor: "Call the police."_

 _Nurse: "Already did."_

 _Doctor: "Put a security officer on the this door. No one comes in her unless they work for this hospital."_

 _Nurse "Okay."_

 _Doctor: "Get a cast on her wrist and ace bandage her ribcage. Clean out the cuts and start her on pain medication."_

 _Nurse: "I'm on it."_

 **XXXX**

 _Nurse: "Can you hear me?...Miss…...Can you hear me?"_

 **XXXX**

I slowly open my eyes. It's so bright in here. I quickly snap them shut. I slowly open them again. I look to my left and I see an IV bag hooked up to my arm. I look to my left and see a heart monitor machine and some other machine that is beeping. That's annoying. I sigh. I look down and realize I have a hospital gown on. I also have a blanket. I grab the blanket and pull it up over my shoulders. I'm so happy to feel warm. Then it hits me I'm in a hospital bed. I must be in a hospital room. I'M SAFE! I'M FREE FROM JOSE!

The door opens and I look in that direction.

Nurse: " _Hello. How are you feeling?"_

" _I'm okay I think."_

 _Nurse: "Do you know where you are?"_

" _A hospital I think."_

 _Nurse "Yes you are. Do you feel like answering some questions?"_

" _Okay."_

 _Nurse: "What is your name?"_

" _Anastasia Steele."_

 _Nurse: "What's your birth date?"_

" _September 10th 1994."_

 _Nurse: "Is there anyone you want us to contact to let them know you are here?"_

" _No"_

 _Nurse: "I'm going to put this information into your chart and bring in the doctor on duty to evaluate you."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Nurse "If you need anything press the call button on your bed and a nurse will come in."_

" _Okay."_

The nurse bringing up my parents makes me want to cry. My biological father died when I was three. He was on an oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico when there was an explosion on the rig. No one survived the explosion. My mother was heartbroken. We lost everything shortly after my father died because my mother didn't work. The house that we had, car, everything gone. We moved in with my grandmother, but her and mother didn't get along. She passed away when I was six and my mother inherited in small two bedroom house in Savannah, GA. When I was nine my mother meet a man named Ray. They were in love and my mother and I moved to Washington to live with him. My parents were very much in love. When I turned sixteen I was at a party and my parents were on their way to pick me up when they got into a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver and both died. I became emancipated shortly after because I didn't want to go into the foster care system. I got a job at Olive garden working part-time as buser. I work after school to make enough to pay for the pge and water on the house my parents left me. But, I was in for a shock the following year when I received a bill for property taxes due. I owed four thousand dollars. I didn't have that kind of money. So, I stayed in the house until they city took it from me for non-payment of taxes. I was able to stay in that house until I turned 18. About a month before my 18th birthday I knew I was going to go to college, so I started looking on craig's list for a room to rent near WSU and that's how I found Kate. She was renting a room and I moved in with her. It worked out perfectly because I was losing the house my parents left me.

*There's a knock on the door* The door opens and in comes the nurse that was here early and what i'm assuming is the doctor.

 _Doctor: "Hello Anastasia."_

" _It's Ana."_

 _Doctor: "Hello Ana. My name is Grace."_

" _Hello."_

 _Doctor: "Ana, how are you feeling?"_

" _I'm fine."_

 _Doctor: "That's good. You have a lot of injuries. Do you mind telling me how you got them?"_

" _I… can't…. If I say something….."_

The doctor puts her up as to stop me from talking.

 _Doctor: "You don't have to tell me exactly, but I would like you to speak with a police officer."_

" _I can't"_

 _Doctor: "Ana. You have 16 scars that seem to be from a belt or whip. You have seven fresh wounds. Your wrist are scabbed and bruised. Your left wrist is broken. Your ankles are scabbed and bruised as well. We found heroin in your system. You have signs that you were being abused before you were hit by a car."_

I can't believe what she is telling me. I don't feel any pain. How could it be that I have so many injuries and not feel any pain. I lift up my left arm and see the cast that is now covering my forearm, wrist, and part of my hand. Jose drugged me? When did this happen. All I can remember was the beatings.

" _I can't…"_

 _Doctor: "I will give you sometime."_

As the doctor and nurse turn to leave " _Can I ask you a question?"_

 _Doctor: "Of coarse."_

" _What day is it?"_

The doctor looks at the nurse with a confused look on her face. " _It's September 23rd."_ They walk out of the room.

How can it be September 23rd? I counted nine weeks. My last day of work was May 29th. I was in that cell for almost four months. How did I lose track of some many days. It was the only thing I made sure to count. I counted each day as the sun came up. The beatings must have blacked me out longer than I thought. Wait. The heroin. I remember reading that given a strong dose it makes you relax and then pass out. That has to be how I lost so much time. My head is spinning I'm going to pass out.

 **XXXX**

I need to talk to Kate. I open my eyes and hit the call button for the nurse to come in. She comes in shortly after I pushed the button.

 _Nurse: "Can I get you something?"_

" _Can you call my roommate?"_

 _Nurse: "Yes. What is her number."_

I tell her Kate's number and see leaves the room. I look around and see a huge bouquet of white roses by the window. I want to get up and smell them, but I just don't feel well. I feel sick. My stomach hurts. I page the nurse again. The nurse comes in.

" _Can I get something to eat?"_

 _Nurse: "Let me ask the doctor. Do you have any food allergies?"_

" _No."_

 _Nurse: "I called Kate and she stated she is on her way here."_

" _Thank you."_

A little later the nurse walks in with a tray a food. There's apple juice, apple sauce, some kind of frozen popsicle and a bowl of soup. It look delicious compared to what scraps I've been living off of lately. After I eat I feel full for the first time in a long time and go back to sleep.

 **XXXX**

 _Kate: "Ana?"_

I open my eyes and I'm relieved to see Kate. I start to cry. Kate takes me in her arms " _It's okay Ana I'm here."_

I don't know how long I cry, but Kate just holds me. " _Ana if you want to talk about it what happened?"_

" _Can we talk some other time."_

 _Kate: "Of course. I'm just happy to see you're okay."_ I cry some more. Then she tells me " _Jose is here. He's sitting in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get him?"_

Her words hit me like a freight train. The fear on my face must say it all. " _Did he hurt you?"_

I don't reply I just stare at her scared out of my mind. I don't know what to say or do. " _Ana….. Ana….. look at me! Did he hurt you!"_

I just nod my head up and down. Kate takes off out of my room and I hear a bunch of yelling. I can't make out what anyone is saying though. After what feels like hours Kate comes back in my room.

" _What did that piece of shit do you? I was yelling at him and he just kept smiling at me. I asked him what he did you and he said nothing you didn't deserve, so I punched him the face. What did he mean by that Ana?"_

I lift the blanket off of me and pull up my hospital gown to show her the marks on my body. I haven't have the guts to look at them myself, but her face says its all. She looks horrified. " _Did he….."_

" _Yes."_

 _Kate: "Oh Ana."_ She pulls me into a hug when I wince from the pain coming from my ribs. " _I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."_

" _It's alright. I guess I have broken ribs. I was hit by a car."_

 _Kate "He hit you with a car?"_

" _No Kate. Jose had me locked up in a cell somewhere and I escaped. I ran and ran thru a forest and then bam I was hit by a car."_

 _Kate: "Holy shit."_

" _Yep."_

Kate and I sit and talk for awhile. She tells me how she's been looking for me. She's looked everywhere in Seattle and couldn't find me. She tells me how she met a guy during a search and rescue group when she was looking for me. She really likes him, but didn't want to date him until she found me. I'm happy to know that Kate was looking for me. It's good to know that she cares that much about me.

We hear a knock on the door and a cop walks in.

 _Officier: "I have some questions I need to ask you Ana."_

" _I don't feel like answering your questions right now. Can we talk some other time?"_

 _Officer: "I think it would be better if we talked now. There's a man in the waiting room claiming to be your husband and he wants to come in here to see you. Would you like me to let him in?"_

 _Kate "She's not married!"_

 _Officer: "And you are?"_

 _Kate "I'm Kate. I'm Ana's best friend."_

 _Officer: "I'm going to need you wait outside while I talk to Ana."_

 _Kate: "Fine I will be right outside."_

Kate walks out of the room and the officer walks up next to me.

 _Officer: "I'm here compliments of Jose. If you so much as scream I will make your life a living hell."_

I go to reach for the nurse call button, but he grabs my hand.

 _Officer: "What did I just tell you."_

*Smack* Right across the face. Fuck that hurts.

 _Officer: "Jose did say he's still training you be obedient. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that when you're released you will be leaving here with Jose. You will be going back with him."_

" _NOOOO!"_

*Smack* Slap across my face again. Kate comes running in the room.

 _Kate "Why did you_ _yell?"_

 _Officer: "She tried to get up."_

Kate looks at me and she see the scared look on my face. Kate yells for the nurse. The nurse comes in the room.

 _Nurse: "Can I get you anything Ana?"_

 _Kate: "Can you ask this officer to leave. Ana needs her rest."_

The nurse walks over and see my heart rate is high. She doesn't know me well enough to know that I'm scared. She pages the doctor. The doctor comes in and checks my vitals. At this time my eyes is starting to swell and my cheek is turning red.

 _Doctor: "Everyone needs to leave. Ana needs her rest."_

The officer walks out of the room and gives me a death glare as he walks out.

 _Doctor: "What happened here?"_ She's pointing to my face where the officer just slapped me twice.

I don't say anything. I'm too scared. Jose has a police officer threatening me because he can't get in here to do it himself. I can stop shaking.

 _Kate "She was fine till that police officer made me wait outside. What did he do to you Ana?"_

I don't say anything. I just close my eyes and hope everything will go away.

 _Doctor: "I'm going to give you some pain medication that will make you sleepy. Do you want Kate to stay with you?"_

I just nod my head yes. The doctor puts the medication in my IV and I started to feel sleepy almost instantly.

 _Doctor: "If you need anything press the call button."_ The doctor walks out of the room. Kate gets up. " _Don't leave Kate."_

 _Kate "I'm not going anywhere. I just want to smell these roses over here."_

" _Who are they from?"_

 _Kate "The card just says Grey. Nothing else."_

I'm starting to feel really tired. I can't fight the will to stay awake and out I go.

 **A/N Thank you for all of you who are following! It's amazing. Thank you to everyone who left a review. I tried to answer all of your questions in this chapter. If not they will be answered in the next one. Let me know what you guys think. I'm not a professional writer. I just have this idea for a story and I'm trying my best to write it. Thank you everyone for supporting me!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days go by fairly uneventful. I got a new bouquet of flowers today. It came with the same card as the first time with the name Grey on it. I don't know who they are from, but they sure are beautiful. When I got this bouquet of flowers it made me think of the man who had the most gorgeous set of grey eyes I've ever seen. I should apologize to him for running in front of his car, but how would I even find him.

*knock, Knock*

I look towards the door and my heart starts racing when I see the police officer from the other day walk in with Jose.

"Hello Ana" Jose says.

I don't say anything. I'm to scared to do anything. I stare down at my hands. I refuse to look at him because I don't want him to hit me. I've actually been able to eat here and I've been building up my strength whenever I can. I get winded easily because of ribs, but I'm trying regain some strength.

Yesterday when Kate was here. I told her everything about where I've been. I told her how Jose hit me over the head with something and I woke up in a cell. She was mortified. She told me I should talk to the cops. I told her I couldn't because the cop that came in my room to talk to me when she stepped out the other day slapped me twice. She was worried about me. She told me I need to learn to fight and stand up for myself. I agreed with her. The only problem is I don't know how to fight. She said she will be back tomorrow to try and help me escape. She's going to do some research and see what we can do since Jose has connections with the police.

"Well….Well...Well… look who finally let me in to see you" Jose says.

I just keep looking at my hands.

Jose grabs my hair and pulls it forcing me to look up "I said look."

I look up and see the police officer from the other day he wanted me to look at.

He looks at the police officer "See I told you. You just have to be physical with her to do what you want." They both laugh.

"What am I going to do with Ana? You ran away the first opportunity you got. I need you to be my little housewife. I need someone presentable to take to functions and charity events. I can't take you anywhere looking like this." he states.

I look up at him. I don't understand him. If he doesn't want me to look like this then he shouldn't be beating me and holding me hostage.

"Did I say you can look at me?" *Slap*

Crap that hurt. I look back down at my fingers.

"I thought we were past this. You will not look at me unless I tell you to."

The nurse and doctor enter the room.

"Mr. Rodriguez. How are you today?" the doctor says.

"I'm well. How is my wife's status?" Jose asked the doctor.

What? I'm not Jose's wife. I want to say something, but I bite my tongue because I don't want to get hit again.

"She will be release today as you requested. Ana must have some memory loss from the accident that didn't show up when we first did her evaluations. After seeing a copy of your marriage license and other documents you brought in we can tell that Ana is your wife." the doctor states smiling.

"Mrs. Rodriguez, you will be release today to your husband. We will be putting together your discharge papers and you should be able to go home shortly. You still have major injuries that will time to heal. You will need to see a physical therapist for your wrist once the cast comes off. We will see you next week for a checkup to see how your ribs are healing. I will be prescribing you some pain killers for the pain. So, take them as needed. Please stay off the heroin while you're healing. Do you have any questions?" the doctor tells me. "Do you have any questions?"

I shake my head no. I don't know what to say. How could he have a marriage licence. I never married him. I never used heroin willingly anyways. I didn't even know I was being drugged till I came here. What the hell is happening. I try to speak but nothing is coming out.

The doctor looks to Jose and the officer. "If you will follow me out here I will get all of Ana's paperwork together for you."

Jose walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. It's sends shivers down my whole entire body. "I brought you some clothes and shoes to change into. They're right over there on the chair. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed while I take care of the paperwork to get you out of here. The officer will be right outside the door if you need anything."

I just nod my head and everyone walks out of the room. I can't believe I have to go back there. What am I going to do. Crap I better go get in the shower before he hits me again. I go to the bathroom with the bag Jose brought me. For the first time in months I see myself in the mirror. I'm horrified by what I see. I can see my bones. I'm so thin. My hair is stringy feeling and I'm covered in bruises. My stomach has a few scabs from the beatings I've gotten. I try to turn to see my back but the pain shooting from my ribs stops me. I step into the shower and let the warm water run over me. It feels so good to finally be able to clean myself. I stay in the shower longer than I probably should, but who knows when I'm going to be able to shower again.

Once I'm out of the shower I put on the clothes Jose brought for me. It's my black skirt and white button down shirt that I wore to Olive Garden as my work uniform and my black tennis shoes. I start to sob, but the pain from my ribs quickly makes me stop. I wish there was someone way I could tell someone that Jose isn't my husband but kidnapper.

*knock, Knock*

"You almost done in there?" Jose states.

I open the door and Jose is standing right there. "I'm not a patient man. Let's get out of here. If you scream or make any noise leaving here you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

I nod my head "Good girl." He smiles at me. "The doctor says I have to wheelchair you out of here, so sit your ass down in the chair, so we can go."

I do as I'm told and sit in the chair. The police officer follows us out to a waiting Suv. Jose opens the door and I get up and get into the backseat of the suv. I scoot over and Jose gets in next to me. He says something to the driver and off we go.

There goes my chance of freedom. There goes my meals and my shower. I've never felt so low in my life. I want to cry, but I refuse to let Jose see me cry right now. I'm scared beyond belief.

As we drive it's pure silence. I look out the window and I start seeing a bunch of trees. Think Ana how the hell are we going to get out of this. I could just open the door and jump out, but I end up right back with Jose. I need to pay attention to where we are going. I need to see where I am.

After a forty-five minute drive we arrive to my cell. The house itself is beautiful. It's the biggest house I've ever seen. When we pull up someone opens the door and Jose gets out and I get out after him. He puts his hand on my lower back and guides me into the house. The foyer is truly breathtaking. It has has high ceilings with a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It has a grand spiral staircase that leads to the second story. I would have never guessed that this is the house I was locked up in. It's amazing. Jose must have money. I turn to look to my right when I get kicked right behind the back of my knee causing me to fall on the ground.

Jose stands over me. "Now that we're home you are going to be my personal bitch. You will cook and clean this house. If it's not done to my liking you will end up downstairs with the rest of the trash that I keep down there. There is a room for you to stay in upstairs. You will attend public events with me when I say so. Get use to your life here. I own you. Try and run and I will have my police friends bring you ass back here. If you so much as try and leave me again I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" I say.

"Good girl. Now wait here till I come back." Jose storms off somewhere.

He will kill me if I try to leave again. No one knows where I am. Kate is suppose to come visit me tomorrow in the hospital, but here I am back with Jose. She was going to help me get the hell away from me and now I'm stuck. What am I going to do. I start to cry. I cry for a long time. The sun is starting to set and before I know it's dark. Is Jose every coming back? I don't want to stay here where he left me. But, I don't dare move because I don't want to get beat or hit again. My ribs are killing me from all of the crying I've done. I wish I had my medicine right now to take the pain away. It must be really late because it's very dark in here. He could of at least left the damn light on for me. He told me I had a bedroom, but I'm not moving unless he tells me to. No damn way. So, I lay down on the floor where Jose kicked me and fall asleep. Today has been an exhausting day.

 **XXXX**

I wake up on the cold floor. I must say I rather wake up here then in the cell with the concrete floors. This is much better. I try to sit up, but I'm sore.

"Good morning." Jose says from behind me. "Now that you are finally awake go to the kitchen and make me breakfast. Follow me."

I follow Jose to the kitchen and it's big. Why one person would need a double oven, stove and all of this counter space escapes me. I open the refrigerator and pull out some eggs. It's the only thing I can think of that will be easy and quick me make. Jose shows me where skillets and plates are. I quickly scramble three eggs and give them to Jose. He's sitting at the counter island eating when I'm assuming the doorbell rings. "Wait here Ana."

He walks away and come back in with him. It's the man who hit me with his car. "I wanted to see how you are doing mrs….?"

I look at Jose and he nods his head, so I answer "Anastasia." I couldn't say Mrs. Rodriguez because his name sickens me.

"I'm Christian Grey. It's nice to meet you."

I just look back down to ground while he speaks. "I feel terrible about hitting you with me car. If you need anything please let me know. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

I look up and see red in Jose eyes. Oh fuck he's going to beat the shit out me once this man leaves.

"Why don't we come over here and have a seat." Jose state's pointing to the seating near the kitchen. There's two sofas and a coffee table in the area of the house. "Would you like something to drink?" Jose says to Christian.

Christian replies "I will take a water thank you."

Jose walk into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water out of the fridge. He walks over to me and whispers in my ear "Remember say something, or try to run and you're dead." He walks over to Christian and hands him a bottle of water. They start to talk. Jose back is facing me, so I look around the kitchen to see what I can find. I need to find a weapon. I see a block of knives on the counter. That's it. I take a knife and stuff it in my skirt and let my shirt follow over it to hide the knife. Jose gets up and leave the room.

Christian walks over to me "Doctor Grace is my mother."

I'm shocked. She was so nice to me. Unlike the prick of doctor who came today and gave me my release papers. "Is someone abusing you?"

I tell him no, but I'm shaking my head yes.

"Fuck I knew it when I saw your marks when you were laying in the street. You have to get out of here." He states.

"I know." I whisper.

"Let me help you." He says.

I whisper "How can you help me. He has friends who are cops. He will find me and kill me."

"Come with me right now. We will walk out of here. I can't leave you here." He states.

Jose comes walking back in the kitchen. "If you don't mind Mr. Grey my wife and I have a busy day you must leave now."

Christian smiles at Jose "I understand. I'm glad you are doing better Anastasia. Mr. Rodriguez do you mind if I stay outside for a few minutes to take in the view. It truly is amazing with all of these trees around here."

"Of course not. Here I will show you out." Jose walks out of the kitchen with Christian.

There goes my chance to get the hell out of here. I have to leave. As soon as Jose walks back into the kitchen he punches me in the nose. I take a few steps back trying to regain my balance. "What were you thinking flirting with that man. Why the hell is he sending you flowers?" He says angrily. "Answer me." He kicks me hard in the stomach. This knocks me to my ass.

"I don't know." I say trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes.

He starts to take his belt off. Hell no he will not hit me again. He struggles getting his belt off and take this chance. I pull my knife out from my skirt and stab in the leg. He screams out in pain and I run to the door. I start to open the door when Jose grabs me by my hair and pulls me back. I fall on the ground hard. Jose turn to face towards me and Christian runs in the house. Jose turns towards him only to get punch in the face by Christian. He hits him four of five times in the face before he falls to the ground. Some other man comes in and continues that beating on Jose.

Christian comes to me "Are you alright?" I just shake my head yes, but it reality no. I'm in so much pain. He puts his hand out to help me get up, but I can't. I'm having a hard time breathing. Between my bruised ribs and I'm sure broken nose I'm struggling to catch my breathe. Christian picks me up bridal style and puts me in the backseat of a car. I can't breathe….everything is turning black. Darkness overcomes me.

 **XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

_*Ana….Ana…...Can you hear Me?*_

I recognize the voice I'm hearing, but I can't place her voice. Why is it so familiar? I feel someone take my hand and is holding it.

 _*If you can hear me squeeze my hand. Squeeze once for yes and once for no. Do you understand?*_

I squeeze the hand once. It's so soft.

 _*Do you know where you are?*_

I squeeze the hand twice. I wonder why I can't open my eyes. I'm trying but they're not opening. I try to speak, but I feel like something is stuck in my throat.

" _You're back in the hospital. Do you recognize my voice?"_

Panic is setting in. How did I end up back here. Why am I here? Why would Christain bring me back here. Then it hits me the voice is Christian's mom Grace.

"Ana I need you to calm down and slower your heart rate. You are safe. Christian has hired security to stay outside your door and no one is allowed in but me." Grace states.

My heart rate starts to lower and she lets go of my hand. I hear her moving around. Then she speaks again "All of your x-rays have came back and your ribs still need to heal. You seem to have been punched in the nose which has swelled. It's so swollen that your eyes are shut. You have two black eyes from whatever hit you in the nose. We have inserted a breathing tube down your throat to help you breathe. When you came in two days ago you weren't getting enough oxygen and you kept passing out. We will be taking your breathing tube out tomorrow and giving you oxygen thru a tube that will be inserted into your nose. You will be able to remove it and put it on whenever you feel you need oxygen or lightheaded. For now go I would like you to get more rest and I will be in tomorrow morning to remove your breathing tube. I will be giving you some more medication now to help with the pain. You will fall asleep quickly because I'm inserting it thru your IV. I'm inserting it now and I will see you in the morning."

There is so much information going thru my head. At least for some reason for the first time in month I feel safe. Christian saved me from Jose. I have so many questions I need answered. The medication must be kicking in because I'm falling asleep.

 **XXXX**

"Good morning Ana." Grace's voice wakes me. She startles me because for a brief moment I forgot where I was. "Ana I need to remove your breathing tube. When I tell you to I need you to cough as hard as you can. It will be painful."

Great I that's what I want to hear first thing in the morning. I'm going to be in pain. I hear Grace moving around and moving something. I was listening to machine that would beep whenever I took a breathe, but I don't hear it anymore.

"Alright. Here we go. Cough as hard as you can." Grace states.

Holy shit this hurts. I feel the tube come out and start coughing. She sticks the breathing tube she talked about in the nostrils of my nose and the coughing stops.

"Great job. Can you try and open your eyes for me?" Grace asks.

I try very hard to open my eyes, but I just can't get them open. I try to speak and Grace stops me "Don't speak right now. Let me get you some ice chips and we will try to have you speak in a few hours. Just rest right now and focus on breathing. I'm putting a button in your hand. If you need anything press the button. I will be right back with the ice chips."

I keep trying to open my eyes but nothing. Grace comes back in and gives me some ice chips on a spoon. She stays with me for about 15 minutes spoon feeding me ice chips. It feels so good going down my throat. I hadn't realized how dry my throat was. Grace excuses herself from my room and tells me I should get some rest. Sleep finds me quickly.

 **XXXX**

"Hi Ana. It's Kate. Can you hear me?"

I'm trying so hard to open my eyes or speak but nothing. I put my arm towards where her voice is coming from and she takes my hand and puts her hand in mine.

"Oh Anna I'm so sorry this happened to you. I feel like this is my fault." Kate state's crying.

Why would she think this is her fault? She didn't do anything. As if Kate can here me thinking she continues. "If I wouldn't have left the hospital I could of told them that you weren't married to Jose and that he is bat shit crazy. I'm so sorry." Kate cries for a little bit. Then she starts talking about some guy she meet a club. His name Is Elliot. He does construction. She goes on and on about him. She stays holding my hand the entire time she here.

After some time Grace walks in "Hello Kate."

"Hello Grace." Kate states.

Do they know each other? What the heck?

"Ana would you like to try and speak?" Grace asks.

I nod my head up and down in a yes motion. "Your throat will be still be sore from the tube in your throat, so try to only whisper for now." She explains.

I try to tell Kate it's not her fault but it comes out raspy.

Grace "Try to speak again. Remember to speak as a whisper. "Kate it's not your fault." I whisper.

"Oh Ana. I'm so happy to hear your voice." Kate says a little louder than her usual tone. "Yes it is my fault Ana."

"No Kate. It's not. Jose has a lot of money and probably paid off the night shift doctor and the police officer." I whisper.

"Well that explains a lot. I will call the chief of police first thing in the morning to have this case looked into. But, for now we are keeping you hear until the swelling goes down on your nose and you're able open to your eyes." Grace states. "The swelling has gone down a lot since you first came in, so I suspect you should be able to open your eyes tomorrow."

She checks my vitals and excuses herself from my room.

"How do you know Grace?" I ask Kate.

"Oh, She is Elliot's mom." Kate says.

Elliot is Christian's brother. Grace is Christian's mother. Is there any of his family I haven't meet yet? Then it hits me where is Christian. How is he? Did Jose hurt him?

"Kate. The man who brought me here is he okay?" I ask.

"He's fine I think. I never saw him, but he's been sending you flowers, so I'm assuming he's fine." Kate states.

He's been sending me flowers. How thoughtful of him. I'm so happy he showed up at Jose's house when he did. Otherwise, I would be in a lot more pain then I am now. Jose is crazy. What am I going to do when I get out of here? How will I hide from Jose. I don't want to ever see his face again. "Kate can you help me file a restraining order against Jose?" I ask.

"Yes. I can, but you have to talk to the police and tell them what happened to you."Kate states.

I don't want to tell anyone what happened to me. I don't want to relive those memories. Plus Jose said he would kill me if I ever left him. He has at least one cop friend. How will I know the cop that comes to take my statement isn't working for Jose.

"I'm to scared to talk to anyone. How will I know if the cop they send in isn't working for Jose?" I ask.

"I won't leave you Ana. You can talk to them in front of me, so I know you won't get hurt." Kate says.

I just nod my head. Am I ever going to be safe from Jose. The thought is overwhelming me. Grace must of given more medication because I'm slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **XXXX**

When I wake up the next day I try to open my eyes. I slowly open them and can see all of this bright light in the room. I push the nurse call button and almost immediately Grace comes in.

"Good morning Ana." She states.

Wow I wonder what time I fell asleep yesterday. I whisper to Grace "It's too bright in here."

"Let me close the blinds." She states. I hear her walking and then hear the blinds closing. "Alright the blinds are closed."

I try opening my eyes and then they open. It's still bright to me, but I blink a few times and my eyes adjust to the room.

Grace speaks "I'm going to run some test. Following my pen." I do as she instructs. "Good. Now follow this light." I follow the light. "Now look up… look down…..look left…...look right…Good. Your eyes seem to be fine. I don't see any broken blood vessels or trauma to your eyes."

I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding. That test made me nervous. I was worried she was going to say something was wrong with my eyesight from being punched in the nose. She checks my vitals and excuses herself from my room.

I look around and see the beautiful flowers Kate told me about from Christian. They truly are beautiful. I have three different bouquets, but they are all white roses. They have cards on them. I want to read the cards. I press the button on my bed to page Grace because I have no clue if I can get up. Grace walks in.

"Grace can I get up. I feel stiff." I say.

"Of coarse. I just need to remove your catheter." Grace says.

How embarrassing. She pulls my blanket down and has my put my legs in a butterfly position. She slowly pulls the tube out and cleans me up. "Now And, I'm going to help you get up. I'm going to have you sit on the edge of the bed for a few minutes in case you feel lightheaded. If you feel okay then I help you stand." Grace explains.

She helps me sit on the edge of the bed and I feel the need to ask her about Christian. "If you don't mind me asking how is Christian? He told me you're his mother."

"He is doing well. He wants to see you. I told him you will call him when you're ready for visitors." Grace says.

"I'm glad he is doing well. Did you call the police chief this morning?" I ask.

"Yes I did. He will want to talk to you, so when you're ready to talk let me know so I can call him down here." she states.

"Okay, but not now." I whisper.

"I understand. Ready to try and stand?" she asks.

I nod my head and up I go. It feels so good to stand up. I walk over to the flowers and take a deep breath inhaling their smell. They smell delightful. I grab the card on one and it just says _Grey._ I grab another one and it says _Call me._ Then his number. Then there's the third card that says _Call me please._ Awww he cares about me.

"Grace can I use the hospital phone?"

"Sure. Just press nine and then the number you want to dial." she says.

"May I have sometime alone to make a phone call please."

"Of coarse. Just push the call button if you need me." Grace exits the room and I walk over to phone next to the bed. It's a rotary phone. I've always used my cell phone to make calls, so this should be interesting talking on a phone with a cord.

I pick up the phone and dial Christian's number. My heart is pounding. I'm very nervous. He picks up after the first ring.

" _Grey."_ He states with a harsh tone.

" _Um… hello.."_ I whisper into the phone because Christian's voice scares me.

" _Who is this?"_ He says with a clipped tone.

" _It's Ana."_ I say shakily.

" _Hello Ana. How are you feeling?"_ His tone of voice changed and he has a normal tone of voice.

" _I'm doing well. How are you?"_ I ask.

" _I'm doing well. Can I come visit you?" He asks._

" _Sure." I say smiling._

" _I'm in a meeting right now, but I will come by afterwards. Say three o'clock." He asks._

" _Okay. I will see you later then." I say_

" _Yes. Bye Ana." he says._

" _Bye Christian."_ I say smiling. I hang up the phone and I can't help the smile that is probably plastered on my face. How do I thank the man that helped saved me from Jose? Not once but twice. The first time he hit me with his car which I guess doesn't really count. The second time he brought me here to safety.

Grace brings me in food and stuff to take a shower. She shows me the nurse call button in the shower if I need help changing or anything. She helps me remove my bandages and walks me to the bathroom. She puts towels and a clean gown in the room for me. She excuses herself and I turn on the shower. It feels good to be taking a shower. The warm water feels good. I feel like I smell from laying in bed the past few days. It calms me and I spend longer than I should in here. I get out of the shower and slowly dry off. I carefully dry myself off. I see the wounds that are starting to heal on my body. I look in the mirror and I hardly recognize myself. My nose is very swollen and my eyes are swollen as well. They're bruised badly. I'm surprised my nose isn't broken. I let my arm to touch my nose, but I'm starting to have a problem breathing. I pull the call button and Grace comes into the bathroom quickly.

"Ana is everything okay?" Grace asks.

"I can't….. I can't breathe….." I say.

She pulls me over to the bed and sits me down. She puts an oxygen mask on my face and I can feel myself passing out. I try to speak, but the darkness overcomes me.

 **XXXX**

I need to stop passing out. I open my eyes and see that gorgeous man who saved me. He is wearing a suit with the top two buttons undone on his shirt and no tie. He's on his laptop. I wonder what he's doing. I cough to get his attention, but I regret as soon as I do. I feel instant pain from my ribs. Christian moves to my bedside. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just my ribs." I reply. He smiles at me and moves a strand of hair from my face and takes it behind my ear. His touch sends shivers down my whole body. "Are you cold?" He asks. "Yes a little bit." I reply. I can't tell him it was from his touch. He press the call button on my bed for and in comes Grace.

"Ana how are you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I ask.

"You went without oxygen support for too long while you were in the shower yesterday. I hooked you back up to your oxygen machine and I've been monitoring you all night." She explains.

I was out for a whole day. Who knew a lack of oxygen would make you pass out for so long. I look at Christian "How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday around 3." Christian states.

"Oh." I reply. Why would he stay with me if I was passed out. How strange.

"Now Ana. We will be releasing you from the hospital in two days with an oxygen tank as long as you don't black out again. Is there anything you need from me?" she asks while checking my vitals.

"No. I'm fine." I reply.

She finishes checking my vitals and leaves the room. As she leaves a man enters the room. Christian looks at him and excuses himself while they both step out the room. While he's out of the room I fix my hair and try to make my gown look nice. There's something about him that is drawing me towards him. I can't put my finger on it. Just then he comes back in the room with someone dressed in a police uniform.

"Miss Steele this Chief Dominguez. He needs to ask you some questions about Jose. Kate has filed for a restraining order for you and he needs to hear from you what happened." Christian says.

"I…..can't…..I mean…." I say with a shaking voice. I'm terrified of Jose. What if he finds me and knows I told the cops. I can't say anything he will kill me. As if Christian is reading my mind he answers me "Jose in jail. When I walked outside of his house I called the police immediately. Jose and I fought a little bit before the police arrived and arrested Jose."

I sigh in relief. I can't believe he's finally in jail. "So, if I tell you what happened Jose can't come near me if for some reason he makes bail or something." I ask.

"I don't see Jose being released on bail anytime soon. Now can you tell me what happened?" Chief Dominguez asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it. He chained me up in I'm assuming his basement and whipped me a lot. I have the scars to show it. He hit me with a belt, a whip, a cane and even his own hands." I say and start to cry. My crying leads me into full blown sobbing and I have no idea if Chief Dominguez asked me anymore questions, but when I finally calm down he has left the room. Christian is sitting next to me on the bed holding my hand. I look down at our hands and he removes his hand from mine. I instantly feel sad he let go of my hand.

"I need to tell you about what was discovered at Jose's house. Do you want to hear about it?" He ask.

"Yes." I reply.

"Well after I put you in the backseat of my car I had my personal security guard Taylor rush you to the hospital…" I interrupt him "You have personal security?" I ask. "Yes I do." he says. "Why?" I ask. "That's a story for another time." he says. Well that's weird why would he need personal security. He continues his story. "I ran back inside and held Jose down, so he wouldn't move till the cops arrived. When the police arrived they were taking pictures of his house. They took photos of the entryway, kitchen, and living room. The knife you stabbed Jose with was still in his leg when the police arrived by the way." This brings a smile to my face. "They checked the house for signs of abuse and when they went down in the basement they found 5 other women chained up down there. They were badly whipped and bruised. They were also severely malnourished. I don't know who the other girls were, but because you tried to escape you may have saved those other girls life. You were so brave to fight back Ana." he says with a proud look on his face.

"I'm scared Christian. What do I do when I leave here? I'm to scared to go anywhere he knows of." I say almost crying.

"You don't have parents you can call or family?" he ask.

"I have no one. My parents died in a car accident about a year ago. I have nowhere to go." I say as tears and about to fall.

"You will stay with me." He says firmly.

"What? I don't even know you." I say.

"Well you don't have any other options and I can provide you with security. Stay with me at my apartment until your ribs are healed and the swelling in your nose goes down. Then decide what you want to do." He says.

"I can't…. I mean I don't want to be a burden on you." I say.

"It's fine Ana. I have plenty of room in my apartment. You can stay there where it will be safe." He says.

"Alright." I say.

I huge smile is on his face. When the door opens. In walks a man "Sir, we need to leave for the evening. Visiting hours are over."

Christian looks at me "I have to go now. I would come visit tomorrow, but I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Call me when you're being released and I will be here to pick you up."

I nod at him and he leans down and gives me a kiss on my cheek. It's warm and comforting. He waves bye as he exits the room and I wave back. I can't believe I'm going to be staying with the man who rescued me not once but twice. I don't know how to say thank you for everything he's done for me so far.

I grab the controller and turn on the TV and watch some TV. I'm not tired probably from sleeping so much the past week. As I'm flipping thru the channels I start watching the news. I see it's almost 11pm and it's going to be raining this week. I drift off sometime after one in the morning watching I love Lucy re runs.

 **XXXX**

Today is the day that I will be released from the hospital. Grace came in this morning and checked my vitals and gave me fresh towels to use to take a shower. She told me to take a quick shower, so I'm not off oxygen for long. She also brought in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. She told me this was the best she could fine for me in the hospital. I send thank you and she left the room.

I take a shower and put on the clothes Grace gave me. It feels good to be in clean clothes I think. I'm so glad to be clothed. Spending months naked has never made me want to wear so much in my life. The clothes will hide my scarring and wounds that are still healing from the beatings.

At noon Grace comes in with a packet full of paperwork of how to change my bandages and how to use my oxygen. She tells me to return to the hospital in two weeks for a follow-up appointment. After she puts everything in a plastic bag for me she walks out of the room and I call Christian. He answers on the first ring.

" _I'll be right up."_ Is all he says and hangs up. I look at the phone confused and within a matter of two minutes he wheels in a wheelchair and comes in my room.

"Good afternoon Ana." he says.

"Hello." I reply.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes. I just need to grab my flowers and the paperwork in that bag there." I say pointing over to the chair in the room.

"Don't worry about it. I will have everything brought to the apartment." he says.

"Let me just grab the bag. It has information in it for me to read about my injuries and how to care for them." I state.

He grabs the bag. "Alright Miss Steele. Let's go."

"Alright. Let's go." I reply. I get up and walk over to the wheelchair and let him wheel me out. When we get to the exit I see the same man from yesterday who told Christian it was time to leave. He opens the door to an all black Cadillac. I get up and climb into the back seat. Christian closes the door and walks around the car and gets in on the opposite side of the car in the backseat with me. The man gets into the driver seat and starts to drive the cadillac.

I look out the window as we drive away. I keep looking around outside and every person I see I keep thinking it's Jose. I look down at my bag and see an envelope inside. That's strange I don't remember Grace showing me an envelope when she was talking to me.

I pull out the envelope and my heart skips a beat. It states:

 _I will find you Bitch. Once I do it will be the last breathe you ever take._

 _-Your Master-_


	5. Chapter 5

The tears begin to fall down my face. This will never end. Jose is always going to be able to find me. Christian grabs the letter from my hand and reads it. He looks angry and crumbles up the letter. He looks at me and says "Where did this come from?"

I don't reply. I can't stop crying. His tone is higher and almost yelling at me "WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?"

"It…..it…." I can't seem to find the words to say.

"DAMN IT ANA. ANSWER ME!" He shouts at me.

"It was in the bag from the hospital your mother gave me."

Christian pulls out his phone and calls someone. I can't believe Jose. I thought I was told he was in jail. How did he get to this to me. I need to find somewhere safe. The car is stopped and I open the door to the suv and get out and begin to run down the street. I must find somewhere safe. He can't find me again.

I can't breathe. Crap I need my oxygen. I lean against a building to try and close my eyes to try catch my breathe when I feel the oxygen mask being placed on my face. I open my eyes and see Christian standing before me.

"Ana why are you running from me?" He asks in almost a whisper.

I look at him, but I don't respond. I'm struggling to get air. He shakes his head at me and smiles. "I'm going to pick you up and take you back to the suv "I won't hurt you Ana."

He picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the suv. He slides me into the backseat and the climbs in next to me. He says something to the driver and we take off to wherever this gorgeous man lives. He doesn't say anything, but is on his phone the entire time.I feel tired, so I close my eyes and try to relax. Eventually sleep overcomes me.

 **XXXX**

I feel a warm breathe on my ear "Ana we're here." Christain states.

I slowly open my eyes and look out the window. "Where are we?" I reply.

"We are in the parking garage of where I live." He states.

I turn and look at him and he's smiling at me. He has the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. His eyes I could stare at them all day. I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through his hair. I feel myself starting to blush. What in the hell is wrong with me. Jose is looking for me.

I turn away and reach for the door handle. I open it and look around. I don't see anyone. I close the door again and take a deep breather.

"Ana you're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you." Christain states. He gets out of the suv and walks around to my door. He opens it and puts his hand out for me to take. I put my hand in his and I feel a spark of electricity. It makes me jump and I pull my hand back. "I can do it myself thank you." He looks at suprised. "As you wish Ms. Steele." He steps back and I get out of the suv. He leads me towards an elevator and pushes the button. I can't help but look over my shoulder for any sign of Jose. Christian whispers in my ear "You're safe Ana. Jose is in jail. It's alright." I don't know why but with his words I relax and step inside the elevator with him when it arrived.

I watch him enter a code. "You have to enter a code to get to your place?" I ask.

"Yes. I live on the top floor." Christian replies.

I don't say anything the ride up to his place. I feel a pull towards him. I want to stand next to him, but I know I shouldn't. As the elevator pings I step out into this massive beautiful foyer. It was beautiful white roses in center on a table. We continue to walk in and I see a wall of windows. I walk over to them and I can see we are really high up.

"You can see all of Seattle from up here." Christian states.

"It's beautiful." I state. I turn and look at Christian who is looking at me and states "Yes it is." I blush and return my focus to looking around at the view.

After sometime I look away from the windows and at his place. It's massive and everything looks expensive. What does this guy do for a living. He must make a ton of money just like Jose. Holy shit he must work for Jose. I being to look around the room and see the kitchen. I see a knife set on the counter and run to counter and pick up a knife. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AS?" I yell extremely loud that

Another man comes running out of the room next to foyer. He stands in front of Christian. Christian states calmly. "What do you mean Ana?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" I yell while pointing the knife towards the man standing in front of him.

"I'm confused Ana. I brought you here to keep you safe. I told you this at the hospital." he states.

"DON'T BULLSHIT WORK FOR JOSE. DON'T YOU!" I yell but my voice is starting to crack. I'm terrified.

"What? No I don't. Why would you say that?" He asks with a look of concern on his face.

"YOU HAVE NICE THINGS LIKE JOSE. You… You….." I'm losing my breathe. Fuck the blackness is overcoming me again.

 **XXXX**

 _ **A/NSorry for taking so long to update this story. I've had a rough few months. I'm back and will update more often. Sorry Again to everyone who is following this story. I will update again either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you to everyone for all of the reviews and I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to let you know I'm back.**_


End file.
